(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing hybrid-natural leather having excellent appearance quality and good durability such as light resistance, water resistance, elongation and abrasion resistance.
(b) Background Art
Generally, the texture of leather sheet covers for a vehicle is softer than that of fabric sheet covers to provide comfortable ride to passengers. Further, recently, as the number of consumers who consider that structures and quality of the interior of the vehicle are important increase, the demand for natural leather sheet covers with luxurious feelings among the leather sheet covers has increased.
However, the natural leather sheet covers have wrinkles generated on the surface thereof by external pressure and impact applied when drivers or passengers are seated, which spoil the aesthetic beauty, and the generated wrinkles do not flatten out after use, and as a result, unique functionality of natural leather is not exhibited.
The natural leather is formed of animal collagen fiber, and overall physical characteristics are not uniform by growth characteristics, age, a difference between tissues for each region, and the like of the animal. In order to solve the problems, in the case of excluding regions with poor physical properties when manufacturing the natural leather sheet covers, the available regions are significantly reduced to cause an increase in production costs.
Some companies manufacturing the leather sheet covers for the vehicle improve these problems and provide solutions such as using a back region having a relatively excellent physical property among the regions of the natural leather at some parts including a seating portion of the leather sheet and the like to meet the needs of the consumers who prefer luxury automotive interior materials, but the solutions do not fundamentally improve the wrinkling problem.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0371907 provides a method of inserting a shape retention material with elasticity between leather sheets and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0040139 provides a method for sewing a material of a connection member sewed on the sheet cover by using an elastic material. However, the methods focus on only the solution of the structural problem of the automotive sheet, and thus are only applied to some configurations such as a connector and the like, and thus there is a problem in that the function is easily lost and there is a limitation in that the wrinkling problems of the natural leather are not fundamentally solved.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.